Lamb's recommendation letter
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Veronica discovers that Lamb wrote her a recommendation letter for the FBI internship. She goes to see him...


_**Lamb's reference letter**_

Veronica's head was buzzing. A lot had happen lately…Her favourite teacher, Professor Landry, proposed to mentor her and filled a FBI internship application for her. She had broken up with Logan. Found out that Professor Landry had an affair with the dean's wife. Proved that Mercer was the rapist, almost got raped again (and shaved). And now she just learned that Dean O'Dell has been found dead in his office.

Her father told her that it was a suicide… Told her about the suicide note and the Internet records that had been found into his computer…

That's why she was now waiting at the sheriff station for Lamb to come back from Lunch. It was not a suicide… It looked a lot like her "Perfect murder" paper. She already told her dad and he was the one to tell her to go tell Lamb… She brought a copy of her paper with her… She was actually hoping that she didn't have to show it to Lamb… Not because of the quality of it, she got an A, it had to be good, but because he is the one she killed in it.

Here where her thoughts when Lamb came in, obviously Sacks had told him that she was there because he didn't look surprised to see her.

"Hello Miss Mars"

"Sheriff! You are here soon! I didn't think you were taking less than one hour for your lunch break!"

"I saw your father on the way and he told me you had info about the Dean's suicide."

"I don't think it's a suicide!"

"Yes, that's what your father told me. Why?"

"In professor Landry's class, we had to write a Perfect Murder paper, and the Dean's suicide looks a lot like the one I wrote."

"Landry is your criminology Professor right?"

"Yes"

"So your paper was a fake suicide?"

"Yes"

"Did you kill Dean O'Dell in your paper?"

"Nope!"

"Who did you kill then?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Maybe not, but I want to know."

"Maybe you can just read it!"

"You got a copy for me?"

"Yes! But you know it's just paper… Think of it as a kind of tale…" She said while handing him the copy she brought. "You know, a story you read before you go to sleep…"

"An A! Well, good job Veronica!"

"Yes, Professor Landry said that I could get away with murder…" Lamb was starting to read… She was surprised to see his laugh sometimes.

After a good thirty minutes, he closed the file:

"You murdered me?"

"I couldn't think of anyone else and you upset me right when I was looking for a victim… Sorry!"

"Well I have to say that now I'll be suspecting you for every single murder in town…"

"Yeah well… "

"So, it really looks a lot like it… Do you mind if I keep it?"

"Not at all!"

"Ok, thanks. You can go now; I'll keep you informed of what I find."

"Also you need to know that Landry and Misses O'Dell are having an affaire. They go at the Neptune Grand's and he checks under the name of Rory Finch, pays in cash… They were together that night… Bye Sheriff."

She left hearing Lamb call Sacks and ask him to bring Mindy O'Dell in for questioning.

She was surprised to see how well it went. Lamb was almost nice with her! She thought about this for a quite good moment, then, she ended up shopping for Christmas gifts. She told her dad that she would be home around 7pm, so she had 3 hours left to find a gift for him and Wallace.

She was in a pretty little store she'd never been in before, in a side of town she never went in because it was expensive. She wanted something really nice for Wallace and her dad, because she knew that she could trust them.

She was looking at the t-shirts when she heard Madison Sinclair's voice. She was trying not to listen and to mind her own business when Logan's voice answered to Madison's:

"Listen Madison, it didn't mean anything!"

"Oh come on Logan, I know you liked it as much as I did!"

"I don't want to talk about this! Ever!"

"We don't have to talk, remember last weekend, we didn't talk much but had lots of fun!"

Veronica was not stupid; adding the sound of Madison's voice to Logan's she understood that they had sex last weekend. That made her sick and one of the girls that worked at the shop came back with a special colour she asked.

Logan and Madison heard her too:

"Here you go miss Mars. I found it in Blue and Grey. But may I suggest the blue one; it will do better with a black skin! Miss Mars, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine… Just…Fine! I'll take it and the tie we talked about before! Thanks!"

She paid quickly and left, ignoring Logan who was walking toward her, looking like he was going to apologise.

She went to the beach, text-messaging Wallace, Mac and Weevil to join her there. They found a crying Veronica Mars. At that moment, they all saw how small and broken she looked. She told them everything that she overheard. Wallace and Weevil where both really mad, talking about killing Logan, or at least hurt him bad. Mac did her best to give comfort to the young PI girl. After two hours, she was back to normal.

"Thanks guys. I really needed a moment like that! Thanks for being there for me!"

"Anytime V! You found me that job, I'll always be grateful for that! Don't let that bastard make you cry, you deserve better!"

"Yeah, he's right you know! You should try to date a nice guy for once. One that will treat you like a princess or something" Wallace said

"You just want her to start going out with Piz so he stops talking about her all the time!" Said Mac

"Maybe! But that would do a lot of good to Veronica too!" Wallace answered

"Wow what? Piz! Why would I date Piz?"

"Because he is crazy about you, even I saw it!" Weevil answered

"Anyway, it would be a lost of time, it could never work with Piz, he's too nice!" Veronica said!

"Too nice?" Asked Mac

"I mean, he's kind of like Duncan, but in nicer… And Duncan was already very nice… I'd say Piz is a good friend, but too soft to be my boyfriend!" She said.

"Well, I'm not telling him that! He'll never know we talked about that!" Wallace said.

Then Veronica realised that she was way too late and said goodbye to her friends before going home.

Once she got back home, Veronica was surprised to see her dad talking with Lamb.

Her Dad and Lamb.

In the living room.

Talking nicely.

"Ok, what's wrong with this picture?" She asked while coming in.

"Veronica! Where were you? You said you'll be home by 7pm and it is almost 9! We were waiting for you to eat dinner!" Her father said!

"Dinner? Oh yes… Hum, I'm sorry; I got shopping for Wallace's Christmas gift and overheard Logan… Just needed to be alone a little… With Mac…and Weevil…and Wallace…but you know, quite girl time!" She was not even scared that Lamb knew everything, she didn't know why, but she didn't mind him knowing.

"Logan? What did he do?" Keith asked

"Well, he was talking with Madison Sinclair about the little sex party they had last weekend in Aspen. Madison was just being the whore she usually is and wanting more."

"Oh Veronica I'm sorry honey…" Her dad said.

"It's ok, I don't need him! What are we eating, I'm starving!"

During dinner, Veronica couldn't help herself but ask:

"Lamb, what are you doing here exactly? Sorry, it's not how I should have asked it but…"

"It's fine. I came to talk with you about some of the clues we have and I wanted you opinion on everything. Your dad told me to stay for dinner and talk about murder after dinner!"

"After dinner! Dad, what happened to the dinner talk! Murder is an approved subject for dinner talk!"

"Maybe I wanted to make a good impression… Fine, go ahead and talk about murder!"

The rest of the evening went by pretty fast and Veronica felt strange when Lamb left. She had laughed with him, talked nicely… Right before he left, she was surprised when he told her:

"Veronica, I just wanted you to know how sorry I am…For not believing you about the rape, for being an asshole all the time… I want to make it up… I will make it up to you!"

He left right after saying that, leaving an astonished Veronica behind him.

She went to bed thinking about the evening. Apparently, Professor Landry had told Lamb about Veronica's application for the FBI internship, he also gave him a copy of the Dean's recommendation so Lamb could give it to Veronica. She gave it to her father and was very impressed by how nice he was in it.

The next day, Veronica thought about her evening with Lamb. She couldn't stop thinking about him and she didn't understand why. She didn't even think that Don Lamb was going through the same shade of feeling.

He decided to write a recommendation letter for the young PI girl too. After a good hour of writing he got to this result:

"_To whom it may concern,_

_I haven't been sheriff since a very long time and in a town like Neptune, it is sometimes hard to do a fair job because of the privileged wanting to have more without paying for it. They buy everyone's opinion and I have to confess that they got me too. Because of that, Veronica would tell you that I have a long and proud history of being wrong. What she wouldn't tell you is that everything always ends up to the fairest when she gets involve. I sometimes have to act like an ass to her to protect appearances, but deep down, I really respect her. _

_When Veronica Mars comes in the sheriff's station, it often means that I got the wrong guy, or that I missed something. I won't lie to you, seeing her in my office, smiling and explaining to me why and how I got it wrong is upsetting. Also I wouldn't change it for the world._

_Veronica is probably smarter than all f my deputies put together. She knows how to use her charms and her knowledge to get what she wants. I've never seen such a tiny blond get in and off as much trouble as her. She can manage to get the truth out of everyone and I have to confess that I admire that capacity of hers._

_Having an intern such as Veronica Mars would be a privilege for you and I have to say that you would be stupid not to take her in. _

_I'll be happy to talk some more about this incredible young woman with you on the phone._

_Don Lamb,_

_Sheriff of Neptune." _

He printed the letter for the record and emailed it to professor Landry so the man could add it to Veronica's file before he sends it. He couldn't believe he was doing it. He was far away from thinking that Landry would give a copy of his letter to Veronica. He thought that they gave her Dean O'Dell's letter because he was dead… Seriously, how could he guess that when he received his email, professor Landry was about to get into class with Veronica. How could he know that Professor Landry would print that email immediately and give a copy to Veronica right away?

In criminology class, Veronica felt weird because Landry could have killed the dean. Also she did check his alibi asking him about the Kiss Kiss Bang Bang movie he is supposed to have watched with Mindy. When she was about to leave and go at the sheriff's department, Professor Landry called her:

"Veronica, I just thought I'd inform you, I've send your application to the FBI right before class started."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Did the sheriff give you the Dean's letter?"

"Yes he did… I was kind of shocked…"

"He was a right guy! Don't look at me like that! Because I had an affaire with his wife it doesn't mean that I didn't like him!"

"Ok…"

"Oh, I thought you'd like a copy of the letter of recommendation Sheriff Lamb send me this morning for your application"

"He did? Oh my god…"

"Don't look worried, it is a great letter… Well, I have to go, see you tomorrow in class Veronica!"

Right after the conversation, Veronica opened the letter. She was shocked of what she was reading. She decided to go thanks him in the same time she would inform him what she had learned about that night. They already knew about the fight at the hotel room, she knew that someone had bugged his cell phone.

At the sheriff's department, as soon as Veronica had set foot inside, Sacks told her that Lamb was waiting for her.

"Hey Veronica! I was waiting for you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, that's what happen when two persons are working on the same case together isn't it?"

"Yes… Yes it is! About that, I checked Landry's alibi and he did watch the movie."

"Oh, well, I guess we have one suspect less right?"

"Yes! Did you find out who bugged his phone?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Because I've been thinking. Whoever bugged his phone knew that he was with Mindy, that dean O'Dell had found them, that he was drunk in his office and had some medications in him…"

"We could find out who it is by thinking at what else he would have heard… May be I could bring Landry here in questioning about that!"

"Good idea…"

They had covered the murder subject for now and Veronica didn't know what to do… How to thank him for the letter…

"Sheriff?"

"You know, I think you can call me Don now!"

"OK! Don, I just wanted to thank you for the letter you wrote for my internship at the FBI." Veronica said in one breath.

"Oh, he gave you a copy then…"

"Yes… Thank you! It was… Incredibly nice of you to do that."

"I said I was going to make it up to you! That's what I am doing isn't it! Plus, all I wrote was right anyway…"

"I don't think you did it for that reason!"

"What? Why then?"

"You tell me!" Veronica actually was hoping that the real reason involved some kind of deep hidden feeling.

"I don't think I am ready to say it now Veronica… Maybe another time… When the time is right!"

"Sure… If you say so… Well, I should probably get going; I am supposed to meet my dad at the office… Bye Don"

"Bye Veronica"

Don couldn't help but hear the disappointment in her voice. So, maybe he got it wrong one more time, may be she was ready to hear his love for her… He decided to take the chance next time and tell her everything.

So, Veronica didn't really have to go to see her father at the office, but she decided that she would go anyway and tell her father how well it is going with Lamb, and how her feelings for him has changed.

When she arrived, he was trying to concentrate on some file.

"Looks boring!" She said coming in.

"It is! I though you needed to go talk to Lamb this afternoon?"

"I did! I went very well…"

"But?"

"There is no but!"

"Really? Why is that tone then?"

"Because I have something to confess to you!"

"Ok, what did you do? Not getting arrested are you?"

"No, don't worry. Actually, you notice I am sure how well it goes these days between me and Don… Lamb and me… I mean, he actually helped me finding my necklace and now we are like…working together…"

"I noticed!"

"Well, I kind of... Look, Lamb wrote me a recommendation letter for my FBI internship!" She said giving him the copy of the letter. She was afraid of telling him she was in love with Lamb!

"Well, that's very nice of him! Also all true! Is that all you came to tell me?" He said after reading the letter.

"You know it isn't!"

"I do! Now, Veronica, you know you can tell me everything right?"

"Yes I know… It's just that… Well, I think I am falling in love with Don Lamb and I think that he might be falling too! Here, it's out now! God I feel better!

"Oh! Ok! So…OK! Well, I completely trust you and I know that you will make the right choice honey! Maybe it would be a god thing for you two to be together after all…"

"Really?"

"Yes, Veronica, listen to me: If you are happy, then I am happy! Plus, I like him, and trust him more than Logan!"

"Ok thanks daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too kiddo! Hey, so, you are dating right?"

"Just a question of time I think!" She replied smiling!

"You know, I always knew that it was not a twelve year old crush you had! Your mother kept telling me not to worry but I just knew it!"

"Come on dad, I was 12! If you remember correctly, I've also been in love with Vinnie Van Lowe when I was 12! I had incredibly bad tastes!"

"Right! Well, do you need any help on the case?"

"Actually I do, but I am not sure if you can… Here is the thing, someone that we don't know planted a bug in Landry's phone, and this person knew exactly where Dean O'Dell was, and that he was drunk and had medications in his system. We think that we could find out who killed the dean by finding out what else that person knew. Then we could try to find out who it is easily."

"Well, maybe the new bug reader I bought would be able to read what's on Landry's bug. Do you have it here?"

"No, Don has it but I can call him right now and ask him to bring it!"

"So it's Don now?" She didn't acknowledge her father's last comment and was already on the phone.

"Hey Sacks its Veronica! Can I talk to the sheriff please? Thanks! ... Hey Don, it's Veronica. My father has a bug reader and he might be able to read whatever is on it! ... Yes! No, we are at the office! Bye!"

"He is coming right now!" Said Veronica to her father who was smiling at her in a strange way that screamed 'I know everything' which was disturbing because he did knew everything? Suddenly, telling her father about her feelings and her potential future relationship with Lamb was not a very good idea.

When the door opened, she knew it was him right away. She could feel it.

"Hey" Don said.

"Hey" she answered.

"Didn't you guys see each other like 2 hours ago?" Mocked Keith. When he looked at him, Don knew immediately that Veronica's father knew something. Probably involving some feelings he had for the girl.

"So dad, why don't you bring that bug reader in here? Don, do you have it?"

"Of course, here!" She was shivering when his hand touched hers.

Keith came back with the machine. They plugged it to the computer and putted the bug in it. The three of them were behind the computer, Veronica being in the middle. It searched during a few minutes and the conversations appeared on the computer. The three of them listened to a lot of useless conversation. After 15 minutes, they found one of Landry and a friend of his from the FBI:

"So, in your email you said that you had in your class the perfect FBI girl?"

"Yes, she would be perfect for that internship you are offering for this summer."

"Well Hank, it is the first time that I hear you talking so highly about someone!"

"Yes, well, she is just very smart. I think she actually be smarter than you John!"

"Then you just send me her application and I'll make sure it makes it to the top of the pile!"

"Great! Thanks!"

"Wow that was an interesting conversation!" Keith said when it was over.

"What about we get back at the listening part?" Veronica said, not wanting the attention to be on her.

"Try this one!" Lamb said. They listened to many conversations some more before they found the right one.

After listening to it, all of them knew that Landry's assistant did kill the dean to incriminate Landry. Keith got a phone call and went to take it into his office.

"Well, I should get to the station and organised the arrest. Keith, thank you and Veronica… Maybe you could come by later and see how it went." Don said.

"Well, I have to leave for at least 2 weeks. The man I've been chasing is in Florida so I have to go. Veronica be good and don't forget that Backup is in charge! Bye Don!" Keith said coming back and leaving.

"Ok, bye dad!"

"So, I have to go too but… You'll come later? If you are free of course!"

"I am as free as a bird tonight…and for the 2 next weeks also apparently!" She replied.

"Well, then you can come at 7 PM, I should be done, and we'll get dinner somewhere very nice."

"Sure! I'll be there!"

"See you later then!"

After Don left, Veronica went straight home to change. 7PM came faster that she thought it would and here she was, in front of the sheriff's department front desk waiting for Lamb to come back. Sack told her that everything went well and that Landry's assistant confessed.

When Don came out of his office, he had already changed into "normal" clothes and was smiling to Veronica. He obviously liked what she had chosen to be wearing.

He took her arm and they went to a very good Italian restaurant. After that, he invited her for a movie at his place. She loved it and was very comfortable in his arms. When the movie was over, he took the remote and turned the TV off.

He whispered is Veronica's ear:

"I think I love you".

She smiled and told him:

"I think I love you too!"

He kissed her in the neck, his arms slowly turning her so she was facing him. He kissed her gently on the mouth. Soon, the kisses became passionate and he was leading her to the bedroom.

Veronica felt good, happy in the man's arms. She let him undress her. She undressed him. They couldn't get enough of each other and she was now leading necked Don to the bed. Soon they where making love. They fell asleep in each others arms, knowing that it was going to last, knowing that it was the right things.

They fell asleep in the arms of the person they loved.


End file.
